callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer IV
A Panzer is a generic term for a tank used by the German Army. The term is derived from Panzerkampfwagen or "Armoured Fighting Vehicle". Panzer may also refer to numerous tank models designed and deployed by the Germans during World War II. Call of Duty In Call of Duty the main German Tank you encounter is the Panzer 4 medium tank (Panzerkampfwagen IV or abbreviated PzKpfw IV). It is first seen in the level Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day, although seen throughout the campaign. It cannot be damaged by bullets or frag grenades. Attempting to do so will result in a message appearing on your screen in large white letters saying "This vehicle cannot be damaged by bullets and frag grenades." As such, the only way to destroy the tank is by use of the Panzerfaust. Image:panzer1_uo.png|Panzer IV Image:panzer2_uo.png|Panzer IV Image:Dawntank2.png|Panzer IV Image:Hurttanks.png|Panzer IV Call of Duty: United Offensive The short-barreled model of the Panzer IV is available for use in multiplayer. The driver controls the main gun as well as the coaxial machine gun while a second player can travel in the commander's cupola, also armed with an MG42. The passenger is vulnerable to small-arms fire and thus the second position is usually left vacant. As with other tanks, the Panzer IV has weak side and rear armor. A single rocket or Panzerfaust shot in the rear will destroy it. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, the main German Tank the player encounters is the Panzer 2 light tank (Panzerkampfwagen II or abbreviated PzKpfw II). It is still a versatile foe, and still can only be damaged by rockets. Image:Datank1.png|Panzer 2 Image:Htlswtank.png|Panzer 2 Image:Pipetank.png|Panzer 2 Image:Rtwtank3.png|Panzer 2 Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Panzer IV is an available vehicle. Available on large, open maps like Poisson, it is often used as they can resist a lot of damage and for its heavy firepower. It can take up to 3 rockets from a Bazooka or Panzerschreck to destroy a Panzer IV, and a skilled or observant player using the tank can kill enemies with the main cannon or co-axial machine gun before a well-aimed shot is fired upon the Panzer IV. Another strategy players use are the sticky grenades. Players can also mantles the tank, though this can be difficult to achieve as the option only appears when a player is right behind the Panzer IV and, even then, this option isn't always available for unknown reasons. A player can use the second seat to use the mounted MG42 to aid in anti-infantry scenarios, though this player is very vulnerable. When a player is in the second seat, it is impossible to mount the Panzer IV. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzer IV only makes appearance in multiplayer. It appears in the wide open maps of Downfall, Seelow, Outskirts and Roundhouse, along with the T34. It is often used by players, because of the Panzers high amount of armor and its heavy firepower. It can be affected by Vehicle Perks to have a higher maximum speed, faster main cannon reload, faster machine gun cooldown, a co-axial machine gun or faster turret rotation. It can have a second player to use the mounted MG42. It can often take a lot of shots from Bazookas or from N° 74 STs. Usually 2 Satchel Charges and one N° 74 ST can destroy a Panzer or a single satchel charge placed under a Panzer can instantly destroy one, if the player is accurate though, it can take 2 Satchel Charges, but the charges must be quite close to the tank in order to do so. Bouncing Betties, frag grenades and even bullets and Molotov Cocktails can potentially damage a Panzer, though this damage is very insignificant. Trivia *In Call of Duty 3, the Panzer IV is a direct equivalent to the Allied Sherman. *In Call of Duty: World at War singleplayer, the Panzer is largely replaced by the Tiger II and Panther tanks, but at least 2 are fought and destroyed in the level Blood and Iron. In Holland 2 there were Panzer IV tanks, but the level was cut. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the Panzer does not appear in Hardcore mode or in Search & Destroy modes. *In both Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War, the use of the Panzer, and tanks general, in multiplayer is generally frowned upon because they're considered overpowered. *The singleplayer Panzer IVs lack the Schurtzen extra armour on the turret and hull sides that is mounted on the multiplayer vehicles. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: World at War